Eiffel
by hooliedanisars
Summary: Pequeño especial de San Valentín


**Eiffel**

 _Pequeño especial de San Valentín_

 _ **Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Rumiko Takahashi. Sin embargo, esta pequeña historia random sí me pertenece.**_

* * *

Las luces iluminaban la ancha calle, y al costado, por una vereda, caminaba una chica de cabellos azabaches, tomada de la cintura por un altivo hombre de cabellos plateados. Una brisa helada la recorrió, y fue allí que comenzó a sentir un peso sobre sus hombros. Su novio le había colocado su saco de vestir, para protegerla de alguna manera del frío de la ciudad por la noche.

Rin había ido a la discoteca con un hermoso vestido corto entallado, sin pensar que quizás esa noche haría frío, y sus pies descalzos no le ayudaban mucho. Sus tacones bochornosamente se rompieron en medio del baile, y Sesshomaru no dudó en abandonar pronto el lugar para evitar que ella se sonrojara aún más.

―Te dará frío sin el saco― le reprochó Rin al verlo con una fina camisa blanca, la cual marcaba parte de su esculpido abdomen.

―No tanto como tú sin él. Póntelo bien, Rin.

La joven de cabellos azabaches suspiró para luego meter sus brazos en las mangas, y ahora notó que le quedaba monstruosamente grande. Sesshomaru era como un árbol, pero agradecía que fuera así, ya que el saco la cubría más; además de que el albino con su porte parecía todo un guardaespaldas. A su lado, dejaba de correr peligro, y aquello la tranquilizaba.

Pero no podía ocultar esa expresión de tristeza en su rostro, al parecer, él había olvidado qué tan especial era ese día para ambos. Pero no tenía cómo reprochárselo, después de todo, era evidente la fatiga en el rostro y el andar de su amado, y todo gracias a su nuevo cargo como jefe de la empresa.

―Muchas gracias ―dijo finalmente en un suspiro, agarrando las solapas para cubrir aún más su fino cuello.

Bajó la mirada y siguió caminando, pronto llegarían hasta el automóvil de Sesshomaru, el que estaba aparcado a dos grandes cuadras.

―¿No conseguiste un lugar más alejado? ―bromeó para romper con el incómodo silencio que se había creado entre la pareja, obteniendo una fría mirada.

―No soy Inuyasha, no trates de provocarme.

Rin lanzó una carcajada al aire al recordar que siempre hacía renegar a su cuñado con sus comentarios picosos, y luego se preguntó cómo estaban los demás en Japón. Sesshomaru y ella se encontraban en París, la afamada ciudad del amor, ya que él había tenido una reunión de negocios esa mañana como representante de la empresa Shikon; la cual le había legado su padre al morir. Al parecer, el albino no desperdició la oportunidad para tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones en la ciudad francesa, junto a su novia, por supuesto.

Llegaron al auto, pero antes de entrar, Sesshomaru abrió el baúl y acto seguido lo cerró, para luego indicarle a Rin que se metiera rápido al vehículo.

―¿El baúl no estaba cerrado?

―Sí lo estaba.

Luego de subir al auto sin decir más, el peliplateado arrancó y tomó un camino distinto al de ida.

―¿Qué sucede, alguien lo trató de abrir?

―Guarda silencio, Rin.

La susodicha se mordió los labios, intrigada ante la conducta de su novio, pero no tuvo más remedio que contenerse, no debía jugar con los nervios del peliplateado mientras conducía.

Sesshomaru no la llevó precisamente al hotel donde se hospedaban, sino que se dirigieron hacia la afamada torre Eiffel, desconcertando a Rin por completo, para que luego una sonrisa surcara en el rostro femenino al comprender. Una vez que aparcaron y bajaron del auto, la joven contempló con asombro la estructura en su inmensidad, y le agradeció repetidas veces al albino por haberla llevado de sorpresa a aquél lugar.

―Esa no es la sorpresa.

Ella enmudeció al ver que se estaba arrodillando frente a ella, y contuvo con sus manos un grito de emoción al ver que estaba sacando una pequeña caja roja de su bolsillo.

―Rin, entiendo por qué has estado triste hoy, pero no he olvidado que cumplimos siete años de novios. Son bastantes ya, pero antes de hacer esto debía tener un buen cargo y fijo, por lo que finalmente lo haré.

La joven se había quedado petrificada, agachando la cabeza para luego ver cómo su novio abría la pequeña caja y le mostraba un anillo dorado con una reluciente piedra. La respiración se le dificultaba, y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla en cuanto Sesshomaru comenzó a formular su pregunta.

―¿Te casarías con este Sesshomaru, quien promete amarte en salud y enfermedad, hasta que la muerte nos separe?

―¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

Se agachó y de inmediato abrazó a su novio, con lágrimas de felicidad recorriendo su níveo rostro. Así permanecieron durante eternos minutos, hasta que el albino tomó su mano para colocarle el anillo en el dedo anular, sellando la promesa de casarse con un fogoso beso, el cual ninguno olvidaría por el resto de sus vidas, al igual que la respuesta.

―Acepto.

* * *

Lo sé, es minúsculo, corto, pero lo hice :'v

No iba a hacer esto, pero la verdad la escritura siempre ha sido mi medio para descargar mis frustraciones y convertirlas en esperanzas. Esta fecha, la cual pensé que sería hermosa, la estoy pasando del horror, ya que hace menos de dos semanas terminé con una relación de más de quince meses, en la cual lo di todo, pero no fue apreciado.

¿Por qué les cuento esto? Porque por darle tiempo a esa persona que yo creía tan especial, dejé la escritura de lado, y me engañé a mí misma pensando que era por la escuela. No era así, y por eso estoy aquí, tratando de seguir adelante y olvidar a quien no supo valorar mi amor. Sí, la estoy pasando del asco, me quería desahogar antes de decirles algo que debí decir hace mucho:

¡He vuelto!

Espero que les haya gustado, de ser así háganmelo saber mediante sus reviews (al igual por si tienen una crítica constructiva) y espero que tengan un bello San Valentín (o lo que queda de él).

 _¡Besukisus!_


End file.
